Immortal Empire
The Immortal Empire, also known colloquially as the The Empire Under The Kryyy Morningstar, was the major interstellar superpower where its capital was a massive space station, with the size of a planet. Technologically advanced and almost 5 eon's old, the Immortal Empire was founded under the rule of the Immortal Emperor together with one representative of each planetary goverment, whose will was carried out by the Immortal Imperial Military force. The Immortal Empire was dedicated to imposing the Emperor's vision of "order", i.e. unite all other civilizations under one banner. History Origins It was stated, the Immortal Empire "has endured for a large amount of time", and, "the Immortal Empire has never surrendered in battle since its founding". It was established by the Kryyy, who sought to unite all species throughout the galaxy. Becoming known as the Immortal Emporer, the Immortal Emporer created its alliance composed of planetary goverments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central control based on the principles of universal liberty, rights and equality, hence the name, the Faceless Emporer. Collapse At some point in the past, a machine android species was created by the Kryyy, to act as stewards in their society. Though the two species initially lived in harmony, the machines continued to grow and developed at a rapid rate as did their masters before them. The original natives, the Kryyy evolved at a point that they did not posses any means to naturally reproduce themselves. The machines developed a level of technology significantly beyond that of most known worlds today and gained a reputation of extreme xenophobia to species they deem to be lesser than themselves. As the machine civilization progressed they began to consume all of the remaining resources on Eidolon 1 and to remedy this problem, made plans to expand, colonizing other worlds by exterminating the "unworthy" species inhabiting them. To enact this goal, the machines began building a series of highly advanced weapons. Economics Currency Money or currency, sometimes called legal tender was a medium of exchange used to facilitate transactions of goods or services. During the Empire's rule there was no currency in excistance. Many inventions for the Empire eliminated hunger, want and the need for possessions. Politics The ruler of the Immortal Empire held the title of Immortal Emperor (or, if the ruler was female, Empress), and the overall government system is an absolute monarchy. The head of government and military was the Immortal Supreme Commander. The Immortal Supreme Commander also was the second in command of the Empire, and had unlimited power at the Immortal Empire's height of control. Military The Immortal Imperial Army was composed primarily of Immortal troopers. The army was mainly of advanced genetic engineered humanoids at the pinacle of evolution. Other personnel in the Immortal Imperial Army included Immortal Imperial troopers and their variants. The head of the Eternal Empire's military was the Immortal Supreme Commander. Society The Kryyy were generally raised in the comfort and safety of The Spire, and led easy lives of intellectual and creative pursuits. Despite this, some occasionally felt compelled to seek out less high-minded excitement.Eidolon Primary, the remnants of the Emperor's first attempt at a grand city, offered an opportunity for citizens of the Spire to indulge their need for exhilaration. Many Kryyy had paid at least one visit to cheer at the gladiator pits or sample the red-light district. Countless more simply ventured down to tour the seedy streets and thrill to the distasteful and the taboo. Sources * Notes and references Category:Governments